new comer
by waitingangelofdeath
Summary: inuXoc!its about a mixed half demon,coming into the group,she hates all humans and demons.but can inuyasha and the gang change that way of thinking?IF U LIKE KAGOME DONT READ! oh srry for spellin


In a village a two days walk from keades village's inuyasha and his group are staying at, the village leader fell prey to the monks trick. "thank you so very much monk for saving my home please enjoy the food and your welcome to use the hot springs outside have a good night" he said. " Good sir what is with the forest to the right of this village it has a very strange aura coming from it?" the monk said. The old man's face paled "that young monk is the forbidden forest of this land everything is alive in there. Neither demon nor mortal dares go into the forest. That's why this village is mostly peaceful is because that forest. Young monk" he said he then left the travelers to think of what he said. "I wonder if what they say is true" Miroku said.

"Bhak I bet there just scared and just don't want anyone to go in there." inuyasha said. "I wonder what it looks like on inside of the forest" shippo said after finishing a mouthful of rice. "Yeah right you would get up to the forest and run back like the baby you are" inuyasha said. "Inuyasha sit" kagome said as inuyasha crashed into the ground as she at her rice. "Oi kagome after we're done eating want to go to the hot springs" Sango asked "yeah lets go no I'm done" kagome said. So shippo, Sango and kagome went to the hot springs that was between the forest and the village. The area has rock walls so hentai's can see.

When they got to the hot spring they saw that someone was already there. The person sensing that someone was watching her. She turned around and snarled at them. They were stunned by what they saw the girl has blood red hair that didn't even come to her shoulders and ice blue eye one had a scar going threw it that held death in it. "sorry just can to enjoy the hot springs mind if we join you "kagome said, the girl slowly stopped snarling at them and relaxed somewhat "come in if you want. Warning I bite "she said turning her back to them shippo cam out of kagome's hair when she turned her back "come on kagome lets go back to inuyasha" he said. "No we can here to relax and that's what we are going to do right Sango." "Yup. And fare warning we bite " sango said when she said the venom part the girl in the spring flinched.

Shippo was the first to get in with kagome and Sango came in shortly after her. "Ah this feels good right Sango?" "Yup sure does kagome". "Mortals if you're going to be in here be quiet and it will be better "the girl said with hate. "Oh I forgot to introduce kagome and this is Sango and shippo "she said pointing to them. "Look human I don't care at all who you are all you humans, and demons are all the same hateful beast. Now shut your mouths or I'll shut them myself" she said with demon dripping off every word. "You said humans and demons. So you're a half-demon" kagome said ignoring her threat. "Yeah so what mortal you all are the same. You're a baka if you did see the ears at the top of my get any closer and your tail is my new pelt" she said scaring shippo big time.

"This is stupid talking to you humans" she said as she got up and walked out of the springs. Kagome saw that she had a prefect pale body, slim and very fit. She all so saw her blood red tail and now saw her ears. "Wait what's your name" kagome asked "I do not need to give it to a human like you. A miko, demon slayer and a demon pup how stupid of a group what else from your scents a half-demon and a monk how stupid." she said as she got dress into a red haori and a white hakama. As soon as she was dressed she ran to the forest.

"She's scary kagome" shippo said. "I wonder what made her the way that she is. What do you think Sango" kagome said. "I think that's how inuyasha was before he meet humans that don't care that he is a half-demon come on lets head back to them anyways" she said "yeah your right".

When they got back to the village leader house they told inuyasha and Miroku what had happened at the springs. "Um I wonder why she went into the forest and was the way she was to you three" Miroku said. "are you that stupid monk she went into the forest most likely because she stays there away from eyes that will stare down at her because of what she is and two she most likely hates humans and demons with a passion I know I did that's for damn sure." inuyasha said staring out the shoji door at the forest. " Wow for once inuyasha said something smart" shippo said getting a lump to the head and inuyasha getting sat.

"God damn wench I had a right to hit him for that comment" inuyasha said "I would like to meet this half demon maybe we could ask her to come with us to fight naraku. And maybe we can show her that humans aren't as bad as she thinks?"Miroku said "I think we should try it" "same here" "yeah" kagome, Sango and shippo said. "yeah right it's a waste of time she sounds like she could give a shit less" inuyasha said "well inuyasha four against one we win first thing in the morning lets go over there and ask her "kagome said inuyasha snorted. After this they went to bed.

The next morning they left and went to the edge of the forest. "well inuyasha came you pick up the scent of a half-demon around" Miroku asked "yeah somewhat she's coming this way fast." inuyasha said as soon as he finished she came out of the forest right in front of them inuyasha and Miroku were speechless she was amazing in their eyes but what male wouldn't think that. "Oi want-uh be-miko you really are that stupid coming to the line of my Mori with your group. Now tell me what you want" she said venom dripping from her words popped Miroku's and inuyasha stare. "We want to know if you want to come with us to kill a half-demon named naraku. And we wanted to show you that humans aren't as bad as you think we are" kagome said "why you have a half-demon right there with you he's no better than demons and humans. I hate everything and everyone there is nothing that can change that I'm happy in my forest" she said "now why do you say that" kagome said. "Oi half-blood what do you smell from me can you guess what my demon half is?" she said to inuyasha "fox and dog demon. So that's why you stay in the forest everyone hates you." inuyasha said. "Why would been fox and dog do with anything.?"Kagome asked "well you stupid miko demons and humans hate me because I'm half-blood. half-blood's hate me cause I'm fox dog and human blood in me, my father was a mix so I have more demon in me then human but in still a half-blood. That answer your question." she said "why don't you come with us please for a few days if you don't like it then you can come back here ok" kagome said trying to win her over.

"Umm every well I don't see why that wont work. As I said before I bite." she said walking back into the forest. "Where are you going" Sango said. "You want to go northeast this is the way it's faster there then around fewer demons. Now move your ass will you "she said as she went into the forest, the group followed her.

after about 5hours of walking kagome started to whine "came we stop for a bit my feet are killing me." she said "no, not here if you look around you this may just look like grass but step out of the path I made over the years and I won't have to hear you whine anymore because you'll be gone. We have about an hour more before were at a good spot to rest. That is safe" the girl said. Kagome thinking she was joking stepped off the trail and her foot go stuck and slowly started to go down "ahhh help "she screamed "damn it what did I tell you. Damn wench stop moving would you. You'll get eaten faster that way." the red head half-blood said. Kagome stop moving, as the girl stomped the round, were kagome was at. Cause the grass to let the human go. "Than-" "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY.I KNOW MY MORI LISTEN.I DONT FEEL LIKE HAVEING TO PULL YOUR BONES OUT OF ITS GUTS" the half-blood girl yelled. "Sorry" kagome said with her head hung low. "Now stay on the trail" she said with venom. And went back to walking mumbling something about humans been dumbasses.

After about an hour more of walking and then came to a mountain. "How do we get over that" shippo asked "well pup if you step up to the place I'm at I'll show you" the girl said. So they all went into a line were the girl was standing, she stopped her foot twice and pillars started to come out of the ground and they went up. Inuyasha had to hold kagome because she was on the edge. At the top was a shady spot under an apple tree to sit at. "there human now you can rest" they all went under the tree to sit and eat. And the red head girl sat on the edge of the cliff. After a bit kagome came over with cup-a-noodle "here this is for you" she said "not hungry human "the girl replayed. "You know I have name. Its ka-go-me" she said pissed off "you know human I don't care what your name is I'll call you by your name when I think I can trust you remember who is older here in human I'm 17 I'm really 160 years old thank you so don't think you can start to get pissed off at me. Besides I can leave you all right here and u will never get out you would die in my mori got it." she said with a glared that would make sesshomaru piss him. To kagome it made her run back to the group. 'baka ahou human think she's all that yeah right she as almost nothing when it comes to power I could kill her in half a heart beat' she thought standing up "ok lets go if we keep going now we can get to the other end before sun down" she said. As she started walking.

And like she said they got to the other end of the forest before sunset and went about a mile more before night had set. Now the group was around a fire eating their fish all but the girl again she was away from the group up in a tree. When the humans and the pup went to bed inuyasha went up into the tree the girl was in. "hey girl I'm coming up" inuyasha warned before he jumped up. "What do you want half-blood" she said

"Just wanted to tell you that thous humans down there are different then what you may think. And so am I. I have one hell of a life before I meet kagome she was the start of trusting people the rest was her as well but you know they ain't so bad at all" inuyasha said. "well I will be the judge of who I trust not you and don't try to suck up to me I see how you look at the miko she must remind you of a past lover cause you really don't look at her but past her. Am I right so don't come talking to me like you understand me half-blood "she said looking up at the moon. "half-blood when is your human night?" she asked "why what's it to you" "the night of no moon is tomorrow I was just asking.""shit really well damn that's mine what about yours" he asked "the same as yours""well damn looks like we're in the same boat tomorrow""it would seem so" she said back. "I know you won't tell kagome your name but I would really like to know your name I won't say it to anyone" inuyasha said "when you have my respect then I will give my name to you. So far you're one that has the most then the mortals down there." she said still looking at the moon "ok then night" inuyasha said as he went back to the humans. 'Um maybe I was wrong about them. I think I'm going to stay longer than I thought me would.' she thought as she looked up at the moon and waited for sunrise.

When the sun finally showed its self the red head was still awake sitting in her tree. About an hour after the sun came up the humans and the half-blood woke up, and saying their good mornings as their food cooked. "Hey do you want anything" kagome yelled to the girl. "No, just hurry up it's already a late start." she replayed 'we should have started as soon as the sun rose' she thought staring up at the sky seeing that it was late into the morning now.

When they finally started on the road the sun was half way in the sky. In the front of the group was inuyasha with kagome on his right with shippo on her shoulder, behind them was Miroku with Sango and kirara on her shoulder and last was the half-blood girl with her arms crossed not likening the little progress they have made in the last few hours. 'Damn we'll still be out in the open by tonight at this pass. How does he deal with this.' the red head thought. "Kagome I'm hungry" shippo said "sorry shippo I'm all out of suckers" she replayed 'damn this whining is starting to get on my nerves'. "Pup come here I have some berries and dried meat that you can munch on. but you have to be quite" the girl said shocking everyone" ok thanks" shippo said jumping from kagome's shoulder to hers. The girl pulled out a leather pouch from her sleeve handing it to the kitsune pup. "Stay back here I don't want you running off with the pouch." she said "ok thank you" the pup replayed as he ate the berries and meat.

After about an hour of walking it was noon and the humans wanted to stop and eat. "Inuyasha can we please stop to eat now" kagome said. 'Damn this bitch is annoying she'll never have my respect that's for sure' the girl thought. "Hell no we have to keep moving damns it. It's only been 3hours just keep walking" inuyasha said. "Inuyasha sit boy" kagome said as he kissed the dirt. "Human you had no reason to use thous beads what he says it true we need to keep going. And if you don't start moving I'm garaging you by your hair" the red head said with venom. Miroku and Sango had moved so that they were far from eye contact of the pissed young miko had put her hands on top of her head as if to protect it from the girl.

"I wonder what's got inuyasha so pissed off" Sango said to Miroku "well tonight is the new moon so maybe that's why. But I don't get why the girl is protecting inuyasha" he replayed. "maybe the new moon is her night as well" Sango said but quickly shut up seeing the female half-blood's ears twitch "humans if you have something to say, say it out loud not whisper" she said glaring at them. "uh just saying that tonight is new moon and that's why inuyasha is acting the way he is and that maybe that's why your are as well. Please don't hurt me" Miroku said backing up. "You are right. Why would I hurt someone as weak as you monk you would be a waste of time." she said walking up to inuyasha hole. "Half-breed get up or are you knocked out now""unh I'm getin up right now give me a hand will yea" he said. She extended her hand and picks him up to his feet. "Let's get moving we're wasting time just standing here. Human moves your ass now" she said the last part looking at kagome who was still standing there ran up to inuyasha and the girl went back to the back of the group.

It was just before sundown when the group finally stops for the night "finally" kagome said as she sat down next to her bag. "Stop whining human it's getting on my nerves" the girl said as she walked past her to sit in a tree about 3 feet from the group. "Why do you come closer to the fire" Sango asked. "Why would I do you think just becoming human that I would trust you more. I think I'll stay up in this tree. I have gone without fire on this night" she said as she turned away from the group as the sun went down. All they saw was her tail went away and her hair went to midnight black. What surprised them was that her ears stayed on her head. They turned to inuyasha "why are her ears still there?"Kagome asked looking at him. "Did you forget she's two parts demon so when she changes most likely only half is taken over so she's still got some" inuyasha said staring at the fire. "Let's eat" shippo said as he pulled out cup-a-noodles.

"Shippo go take this to the girl and ask her if she wants to go to the hot spring that we pasted. Will ya" kagome said to shippo.

"Uh ok I guess kagome" shippo said taking the cup for her.

"Uh lady do you want some noodles there really good." shippo asked 'um should I it is from him'. "One sec pup" she said, she jump down in front of shippo. "Here you go" he said handing her the noodles. She looked at them for a second then gulped them down. "Um Sango and kagome want to know if you want to go to the hot springs that just we past." he asked. "Very well I will join you pup but only for you "she said as she walk down with Shippo to the girls with her monotone look "humans are we going or what?" she asked staring at them. "uh yeah" Sango and Kagome said at the same time.


End file.
